Run for the Hills
by RAWR124
Summary: It has been 7 months after the defeat of the Fallen. 'Cons come and go and the 'Bots still protect Earth. But what happens when a Decepticon now neutral trigger happy war veteran mech comes along? Chaos, love, crack humor, and gruff fluff, that's what!
1. Prologue

Warning: Adult language, violence, gore, and some adult content.

Note from Author: This story contains yaoi, which means mechxmech. Do not like, do not read! Flames and negative comments will be ignored. Constructive criticism and compliments are accepted. My knowledge is limited here people so please feel free to help me, it'd be very much appreciated. Oh and I apologize for how short this prologue it is but actual chapters will be longer. So enjoy~

:.:Comm. Talk:.:

"Speech,"

'_Thought_,'

**Cybertronian** in both speech and comm.

;;Sparkbond speech;;

Emphasized words

* * *

~(Prologue)~

* * *

Space…

A cold, lifeless void that housed millions and billions of jewel like stars amongst its inky black nothingness. Yet in those stars were galaxies, planets, and suns, yet also some were just stars. Life could be found in many yet also many could have no life at all. A perfect example of a planet with life would be Earth. A small planet made of water and land, with more water than land. Its atmosphere blue with white clouds, life abundant in all forms and sizes. All unaware of the ever silent and watchful gaze of something dangerous in the planet's orbit.

Soundwave, a Decepticon with a satellite alt. mode as you know, watched the planet below quietly. After a moments pause, she drifted from the satellite he was currently attached to and floated over to another. Mechanical tentacle like cables attached and wrapped about, squirming and burrowing into seams and attaching to wires, circuit boards, and delicate solar panel wings. Information flowed into his processor, still ever alert of his surroundings. When there was no useful info found, he moved onto the next satellite.

The satellite mech's mission was simple but very important. Keep surveillance over Earth and Autobot activities and report when anything important was found. As he mused silently over his thoughts about his current mission, his scanners picked up something approaching. Slowly, he turned for visual confirmation. For a moment, he just stared and blinked in surprise.

It appeared to be a considerably large meteor, the size of a large human vehicle, but Soundwave's scanners said otherwise. It was a Cybertronian in pod form, heading straight for Earth. The satellite mech picked up the pod's signal and energy signature and surprised amusement filled his processor. He watched in amused silence as he watched the pod take out a satellite by crashing through it on the way into Earth's atmosphere. As both pod and demolished satellite fell to the planet, Soundwave activated his comm., contacting Megatron. The satellite mech was not one for being poetic and such, for he was not a being of expression emotion, but he could not help but utter a single sentence aloud as the Decepticon leader answered.

"And as life seems at peace, fire would rain from the heavens… And the Hound of War would be released upon the unsuspecting…"

* * *

To be continued next chapter….


	2. Chapter 1: Decepticon Tag

Claimer: This story and my OCs, Warhound, Scruffy, Cyberia, and others throughout the story

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the idea of Transformers, that all belongs to Hasbro/Hastak

Note from Author: This story is mostly movie verse but there will be characters in here from the G1 cartoon.

:.:Comm. Talk:.:

"Speech,"

'_Thought_,'

**Cybertronian** in both speech and comm.

;;Sparkbond speech;;

Emphasized words

* * *

~(~Chapter 1: Decepticon Tag)~

* * *

It was a normal, sunny day at the N.E.S.T headquarters….Well, their kind of normal, considering that the occupants were all soldiers, government people, and giant alien robots that could disguise themselves as the technology on Earth. However, things were rather peaceful today, to all of the occupants' surprises. Ironhide and Bumble Bee were on the firing range with Epps and Lennox. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were off plotting pranks with the aid of Skids and Mudflap. Prowl and Optimus Prime were in the said Prime's office, discussing strategies of future battles. Wheeljack was in the lab and Ratchet was in the medbay and Hound was off on a joy ride with Mirage accompanying him. Arcee was off somewhere and the Dinobots were playing around in the rec room, and Hot Rod was surprisingly nowhere to be seen. Just another day that was normal and seemingly peaceful.

That's what unnerved Ratchet soo greatly right now. Days like these were scarce and rare. Usually something really big happened on days like these. Something was coming and the medic could sense it and he was sure others did as well. He did not know when it was going to happen or what was going to happen, so he kept himself busy until then. And to keep himself busy, he organized and cleaned his medbay…for the fifth time this day.

He was soo distracted by his organizing and cleaning, he failed to notice the sound of someone entering. "I assume you sense it too?" asked a familiar voice, causing the medic to give a startled sound in his throat and freeze. Sighing, Ratchet forced himself to relax and turn around. "If you mean the impending feeling something is going to happen…then yes," he replied in his usual gruff and wry tone. Optimus gave an amused expression, just having finished talking with Prowl and had come to visit.

"Ironhide just comm'd me a moment ago saying he felt is as well…" the rig mech said in a thoughtful tone. "So that just means we're all going to suffer whatever is coming our way…" the medic groused, crossing his arms over his chassis. Optimus chuckled in amusement at his comrade's comment. "Oh don't be that way Ratchet, I'm sure whatever it is…our team can handle themselves," Optimus said in a reassuring tone. "I know…" the medic replied but continued, "but I can't shake the feeling something major is going to happen…" Just before as the Autobot leader was about to reply, the base alarms went off and the two were immediately running off for the command room quickly.

When they reached it, they weren't the only ones there by now. All the Autobots and N.E.S.T members were there as well. "A Cybertronian pod has been detected four point five miles from New York City after just taking out a satellite, 9 hours till impact, signal….unknown," Lennox said with a frown as he read the info scrolling up on one of the surveillance computers. "Signal blocker?" Wheeljack suggested. "That may be….so we must head out to meet this new Cybertronian, they could be an ally or an enemy," Optimus said in a serious tone, nodding. "Alright, you heard the bot, move!" Epps shouted as Lennox joined him in rallying the soldiers. "What about us?" Ironhide asked, looking to the Autobot leader expectantly.

"Only a certain amount of us will go. The group will consist of Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, the twins Skids and Mudflap, Bumble Bee, and I," the rig mech replied. The Autobots then quickly dispersed, those mentioned off to repair, all except for Ratchet and Optimus. Their gazes met, a serious expression on both. "Still have the feeling?" Optimus asked wryly. "Oh definitely," Ratchet replied with a snort. With that, they went off to repair as well.

* * *

(8 Hours and 55 Minutes Later…)

* * *

"Ow slaggit!"

Optimus sighed quietly, face palming as Ironhide continued to grumble curses in both English and Cybertronian. "Ironhide, will you please silence your vocalizer!? We're supposed to be hiding and waiting, not cursing the day lights out of all the garbage you keep tripping on!" Ratchet hissed, whapping the black mech upside the head to drive his point in. "Ow!" Ironhide grunted, turning to glare at the medic who glared back. Son the two were growling quietly at each other as Optimus sighed again and shook his head. _'Sometimes…I just wish I could go on vacation_,' he thought wryly.

The N.E.S.T team had arrived at the coordinates where the pod was calculated to impact. It just had the unfortunance of being at a junkyard on the outer-limits of New York City. The pile of junks sometimes rose soo high, they even towered over Optimus Prime. The smell of oil, gasoline, plastic, and rust filled the air, along with other non-pleasant smells. The team had been split into fifths, a group in the front, a group in the back, a group on each side, and a group within the junkyard. It would only be a matter of time before the pod would arrive. "Target incoming, everybody ready yourselves!" Lennox shouted, as if to emphasize that.

Sure enough, all gazes turned to see what look like two meteors blazing down towards the junkyard from the sky. They knew it was the Cybertronian pod and destroyed satellite in reality. Within seconds, both crashed into the junkyard, right into a junk pile. An explosion from the force sent junk and dirt went flying and many had to duck to avoid being pelted with the debris. The force of the impact was powerful enough to even make Optimus sway on his feet. Where the supposed meteors crashed, there was now a large crater that spewed a thick column of smoke, flaming pieces of junk littering the ring of the crater.

"Steady soldiers, we have no idea if it's a friendly or bad guy so stay alert and approach with caution," Lennox commanded to the other soldiers over his walkie talkie, getting confirmations in reply. Ironhide primed his cannons as Ratchet un-subspaced his rifle, both looking to Optimus for the okay. With a nod, Optimus' battle mask came up and his Dual Energon blades extended. Slowly and cautiously, the group approached. Nothing moved within the smoking crater as they approached silently, or as silently as giant robots could be, gazes alert for any movement.

Suddenly, as they got closer, they heard the unmistakable sounds of transformation. Four blazing red optics, like blood red ember, peered at them through the smoke like an phantom like demon. "Slag! It's a 'Con!" Ironhide snarled and fired without hesitation. Instantly whatever was in the smoke dodged and the soldiers opened fire. Not a moment later, the sounds of transformation sounded again and a large military vehicle known as the M-ATV, or MRAP All Terrain Vehicle, burst forth from the smoke, bullets ricocheting off its armored frame.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as the large vehicle which had camouflage coloring of black, all shades of gray, and white soared through the air, engine roaring. It rammed right into Ironhide, knocking the stunned mech over and then with a squeal of wheels, practically ran him over. "He's making a break for it. Stop him!" Optimus commanded as he quickly transformed and chased after the retreating military vehicle. "Come on Ironhide! Not now is the time for a nap!" Ratchet commented in an amused but hurried tone as he quickly helped the Weapons Specialist up. "He ran me over! He fragging ran me over!" snarled the black mech as he and the medic quickly transformed and followed after their leader. "At least he didn't reverse and do it again!" the medic replied, amused still.

The humans had already gotten into their vehicles and joined th pursuit. :.:Skids! Mudflap! Try to corral the Decepticon!:.: Optimus ordered over comm, tailing the military vehicle. :.:Gotcha Bossbot!:.: Skids replied as he and his twin came into view, closing in so they were on a side each. :.:Time fo some Decepticon Tag!:.: Mudflap shouted excitedly and jokingly over comm. Optimus resisted the urge to transform and simply facepalm while sighing, continuing to tail behind them.

"Come on 'Con! Show Whatcha got!" Skids shouted, ramming into the side of the military vehicle. "He ain't got nothin'! He just a pussy!" Mudflap shouted in reply as he rammed the other side simultaneously. Usually Decepticons would be enraged by now, but surprisingly this one remained silent as it swayed from the constant ramming. Paint began to scrape by now and the unknown mech decided to stop this nonsense. Suddenly, just as the twins were about to slam into the military vehicle's sides again, it slammed on the breaks and instantly screech to a halt. The twins didn't have enough time to stop.

"Oh-"

"Slag!"

SCREE!

KATHOOM!

CRUNCH!

The twins slammed into each other with yelps of surprise, the force sending them tumbling together as they instinctively transformed just a millisecond before colliding. Optimus just had enough time to screech to a halt and transform just before the twins tumbled right into him, knocking the rig mech over. The military vehicle paused just long enough to rev its engines mockingly then quickly drive off with a squeal of tires. "Oh he did not just do that!" Mudflap exclaimed, propping himself up on his hands and knees. "He just did foo!" Skids replied, slapping his twin upside the head while trying to get him off of himself at the same time. The three Autobots were in a tangled heap on the ground with Optimus at the bottom. "Remind me…to never…ever…let you two play Decepticon Tag ever again…" the rig mech said with a groan.

Just then, Ratchet and Ironhide roared by, not taking the time to stop as they continued the pursuit of the Decepticon. :.:Ironhide! Ratchet! He's going for the abandoned factory. Don't let him get away!:.: Optimus commanded as he finally disentangled himself from the twins who were still bickering with each other. :.:On it!:.: Ratchet replied for him and the Weapons Specialist who was still very angry from being ran over and too busy growling to reply. Sure enough, as the fleeing vehicle came into view, it looked like it was heading straight for an old rundown factory. Just then, the humans caught up behind them and opened fire on the enemy vehicle.

The military vehicle did not stop, bullets ricocheting off the frame of it, some actually puncturing through. The humans screeched to a halt however, as did Ratchet and Ironhide, as the enemy vehicle crashed right through a wall into the factory. It still did not stop as it drove on, disappearing into the shadows and surprisingly going silent. Ironhide was the first to transform as he quickly charged in after without hesitation, cannons primed. Ratchet transformed quickly and held up a hand to halt Lennox and his team. "Stay. Ironhide and I will deal with this, we'll call you if we need backup," he said then charged in after his comrade before any protest could be made by Lennox or Epps.

The old factory was completely dark, save for any streetlight light that shone barely through the dusty, cracked, or missing glass panel windows. The air was filled with the scent of dust, stale oil and gasoline, and other scents that came with what appeared to be an abandoned car factory. The two Autobots walked around quietly, weapons at the ready. Their optics glowed like bright embers of blue in the darkness like phantoms in the night. The sound of water dripping and chains rattling slightly from the wind blowing in gently from the windows with missing glass panels and shards filled the background. Even with their perfect night vision, their target was nowhere in sight.

Ratchet couldn't pick up the Decepticon on any of his scanners, not even an energy signature or heat signature. :.:He must have a scanner blocking device:.: Ironhide said over comm, looking around warily as they traveled further in. :.:That means we're dealing with a very clever Decepticon:.: Ratchet replied wryly, earning a snort over comm from the Weapons Specialist. :.:I don't know about you…but something seems eerily familiar about the 'Con and this situation…:.: commented the black mech as they moved along. :.:Same here…:.: the medic replied, expression becoming wary.

Suddenly, the sound of transformation reached them just in time for them to whirl around and fire. However, the ammo was a wasted effort for nothing was there. "…the slag!?" Ironhide exclaimed in frustration. "He's toying with us…" Ratchet commented, annoyed yet slightly impressed. Suddenly bright lights turned on and shone on them from behind. They whirled around again, guns aimed even though the light was too bright and blinded them.

"I should've known it was ye two slagheaps…who else could have such ugly mugs?"

Ratchet was about to make an angry retort as was Ironhide but they both froze as they squinted at the apparent headlights shining on them. That voice was soo familiar, they'd only heard it in Cybertronian but even in English they recognized it. That deep, rumbling, gruff and raspy voice could only come from one person. Ratchet couldn't voice their realization however, too shocked. He didn't need to however, as the lights turned off to reveal the mystery mech and Ironhide growled menacingly, growling out the name that the medic's mind screamed like an alarm blaring.

"…Warhound…"

* * *

To be continued next chapter…


End file.
